Wounds (Sansa & Sandor)
by Aryantha
Summary: "... what if the Hound had not died when consummating his revenge?" Sansa and Sandor
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to this story belong to G.R.R.M and the producers and writers of Game of Thrones. This is a mere divertimento.**

**"... what if the Hound had not died when consummating his revenge?" Sansa and Sandor**

**Wounds**

**Chapter I**

Winterfell during the festivities that followed the battle against the army of King of the night.

"- Without Meñique or Ramsay, possibly, I would have been a little bird all my life" ... - she said while caressing his hand, gently.

She noticed his reaction to her contact and she liked that.

She got up without stopping looking into his eyes, and walked away from the table, very upright, forcing herself not to turn to check if he followed her with his eyes.

Her steps, firm and slow, were the opposite of how she felt inside.

During all these years of fear and suffering, Sandor had been the only one she believed capable of saving her. His father, his mother and his brothers were dead or missing ... Jon lost in the North ... Winterfell destroyed in the power of the enemy ... Nothing remained, except for the hope placed in a rude man, who could hardly bear to look but that he had protected her when no one did, that he had saved her from rapes and humiliations, and that she had shown him that all the men who had to take care of her were, like him, murderers.

There were innumerable nights when she woke up expecting to find him, telling him that he was never going to hurt her, and that he would take her away from everything and everyone.

She had thought many times in that moment, when he went to look for her to leave that hell together, knowing that if he had said yes, his life would have been very different. He even wanted to have taken her by force. In the end, although he always denied it, he was a gentleman. Of course, with her, it always was ... until when it should not have been.

Sansa came to the entrance of the hallway that led to their rooms and there, turned slightly to be able to look again, taking advantage of the shadows of the door, away from prying eyes.

The Hound kept filling and emptying his glass. Some young women came closer, and he dispatched them immediately, hurling expletives with his unmistakable and powerful voice. Sansa smiled amused. He was uncouth, brutal and horrible ... he had not a shred of decorum ... but even so, she knew with certainty that if at some point he had left with one of those young girls, she would not have liked it.

"That was jealousy?" .- She asked herself.

She looked up slightly, fixing it on the ceiling of the great hall of her home. "She could not know what it was like to be jealous ... because she still did not know what it was like to get in love with someone really" - ... she thought, answering

She wasn't at any time aware of what Sandor had become for her, until she saw him again.

The first thing that surprised him was that she did not see his scars and it was not that they did not disgust him ... it was that she hardly distinguished them. Living with Ramsey had been so ... horrible, that nothing could be compared to what he did made her see ... and what he did to her ...

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, making an effort to put those dreadful memories back in the deepest part of her being.

Sandor was right when he told her that she could not bear to look at him before ... but, now ... now ... she was looking for him ... When she was close, she looked for his eyes, waiting for him to look at her.

Deep breath. A part of her was reflected in Sandor. The pain of injustice devoured her from the inside many times ... Her innocence and illusions had been taken from her, and he too, and their lives were conditioned by it ... The two were marked ... Sandor in his face and she in her body. The only difference was that she could hide it, and he could not ... although she could never hide it from herself. She had given up on being able to feel something for a man, but she had realized that, as incredible as it seemed, Sandor made her feel. Since they had met again, she dreamed of embracing that enormous body and being embraced by him, with both of them feeling the connection that she saw that united them ... but for now, he had hardly looked at her and much less had spoken to her , so she had taken the decision to do so.

Sansa shook her head from side to side. She came to take revenge on the two men who hurt her the most and he was on the way to do it. That was what could make him happy ... but would that really give them the peace they were looking for? ... could they be happy after that? ... She had not achieved it and was sure that Sandor would not mind dying killing.

He was still drinking, ignorant of everything that was going on in her head.

Sansa took another deep breath, and was about to retire, when she saw him get up, take a jug full of wine and a drink, and leave the room to the stairs that went down outside.

The impulse to go after him was so strong that it frightened her ... She smoothed her bodice, lifted her chin, turned around and started up the stairs that led her to her room ...

She had to be the Lady of Winterfell and stop being a little bird ... She had to go to her room to prepare the meeting tomorrow with Daenerys, with Jon and the others ... there had to be another war and she had to make clear her position in her. No one was going to handle it again.

**To be continue.**..

**Thank you very much and I await your comments if you wanted to make them ... Kisses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

Sandor stumbled out of the great hall. He could hear the noise of celebration moving away behind him.

He reached the patio and sat on an old wooden bench blackened by the passage of time. He poured another glass of wine and drank it in one gulp.

He closed his eyes as he felt hot liquid sliding down his throat. He opened them again with a sigh and contemplated his surroundings.

He saw what was left of the wall that led to the forest of the Arcians. Little more than a few stones. The other dragon, the one that the king of the night had killed and revived, had taken charge of destroying everything.

He took his left hand and watched it. It was an intense cold, but he did not feel it. He only felt the touch of her hand on his, and the intense, delicious sensation of being caressed.

When she asked him what could make him happy, he only thought of two things: one, to kill his brother ... and the other ... her.

He remembered when he saw her again as soon as he reached Winterfell, and that for a few seconds, everything disappeared around him. The only thing that existed was her face. Her eyes clear, her hair red and her skin white as snow.

He had never stopped thinking about her. While he was with Arya, he always knew that he took care of her, in his own way, thinking that it was Sansa who had wanted to go with him ... Later, Arya acquired an entity in himself for him, and the memories of "little bird" were buried for his attempt at redemption, but as soon as he saw her, standing out above all, he felt that they were returning like a hurricane that destroyed everything.

That night he got drunk. Just as he did the day they told him, Arya and him, that they had married her to the gnome ... He could not bear the idea of that other dwarf monster making her his own ... He got drunk in such a way that it was Arya who saved his life, momentarily, of course. How could it be otherwise, then she left him to die alone and desperate. But he did not die. His day did not come, because he had a date with his destiny that death could not take away from him.

He had not allowed himself to suffer for years because of the absence of someone to love ... but the Stark girls had made that impossible ... In his brutal way he cared about Arya ... and knew that he had begun to feel Something for Sansa from the day Joffrey left her half naked in the throne room of the Red Fortress. Seeing her so helpless and innocent, at the mercy of a madman, she could not stand it and covered her with her cloak ... He tried to protect her as much as he could, but even knowing that he was falling in love with her, he could not help but hate her, because she could not bear to look at him.

That day, while everything was filled with fire in the King's Landing, he could have taken her by force ... To have made her his own, and to be the animal she imagined he was, but he was incapable, because he did not want to hurt her. She was his little bird ...

The pain of not being able to have her by his side was so terrible, that only a night of drunkenness could calm him down, and he was on his way to it, again ... The contact of her hand in his, was the last straw that overflowed everything.

That day, while everything was filled with fire in the King's Landing, he could have taken her by force ... To have made her his own, and to be the animal she imagined he was, but he was incapable, because he did not want to hurt her. She was his little bird ...

The pain of not being able to have her by his side was so terrible, that only a night of drunkenness could calm him down, and he was on his way to it, again ... The contact of his hand in hers was the last straw that overflowed everything.

He hated his brother even more, for having done what he did ... for turning him into a monster all his life ... and he hated her, more if possible, for her, for appearing in his life. If he had never met her, he could not suffer for not having her ... if he had never fallen in love, he could not suffer for being what he was ... He was a monster, dirty and brutal that would never be loved ... by anyone.

He spat on the ground and gave a hoarse laugh ... who wanted to be loved? ... His fate was not that ... His destiny was to kill the one who turned his life into hell.

He looked up and fixed it on a window facing west. It was her room. There was still light. He could imagine her getting into her comfortable bed without knowing what he was feeling at that moment. He closed his eyes and in his imagination he saw himself in that bed with her, hugging her and being happy ... happy? ...

"Sandor, you bastard, you can never be happy!" He thought, scolding himself for having been so weak to reach for something impossible.

He took the jug, and drank all the wine it contained directly from it. Part of the warm broth fell down his beard and wet his coat, but he did not care.

He got up when he saw the light in Sansa's room go out. He sighed heavily and staggered along the path that led to the small room he shared with Gendry. With luck, he would get, lie down on his bed after vomiting, and hopefully, too, not dream about her.

**To be continue...**

**Thank you very much for reading and I await your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Little by little Winterfell was recovering the routine.

After the battle against the army of the King of the night, there was a lot of work to be done. The walls, roofs and many of the interior rooms had been seriously damaged, when they had not disappeared in their entirety. Sansa, the lady of the North de facto, had begun to give the orders for the reconstruction of the forges had returned to work, and, the stonemasons and the carpenters arrived from all the near places.

Sansa and Arya, unlike Jon, were convinced that they were equally dangerous to the North, that they won the Cersei war or that Daenerys won it ... Neither of them were trustworthy, for that reason, everything had to come back to be as it had been, as soon as possible, but in addition, they had materialized with their faithful knights, who left for their domains, who would always be forewarned but return to Invernarlia. Not in vain, the North remembers what happened after Ned Stark traveled to the South.

In the arcades that surrounded the courtyard, where the knights who had come to the cam were preparing to leave, Sandor, sitting on a stump, cleaned and sharpened his sword. His horse, at his side, brushed and fed, waited for the moment to set off.

The sound of footsteps nearby, made him lift his head from his chores. Gendry was coming towards him, leading his horse by the reins.

He stood beside him, and taking a brush of thick bristles from one of the cubes on the floor, began to brush it.

\- Some of the damn northern gentlemen are not going to fight at the King's Landing - Sandor said, observing them with disdain. - ... They think that they do not play anything ... - he added with his deep voice ..- ... It is incredible that they do not know that if Cersey wins, he will come for all of them and wipe out the North ...

Gendry continued brushing his horse.

\- We all know that Queen Daenerys will win this war .. - he told her with confidence. Sandor smiled. She had made him a legitimate lord and would always defend her ... It was impossible that she was impartial -... She has two dragons; against that, little can be done .- turned and looked at him ... ... by the way, you do not go with the northern army. to the south. true? .- he asked with very bad intentions. He knew that Sandor could not stand the knights and that's why he criticized them constantly ... but he had just become one of them, and neither did he go south.

With a smile, he waited for the impetuous reaction of Joffrey Baratheon's sworn shield, which was not long in coming.

\- I'm not a gentleman, and I can do what I want! .- Sandor snapped up suddenly, snorting, while placing the sword in his belt.

Gendry ignored him. He knew Sandor enough, not to be frightened by his fits of temper. In addition, he had other problems to worry about. Arya's refusal to marry him, from which she had not yet recovered, was joined by her doubts about her new situation.

\- How does it have to be, to be a gentleman? .- He asked leaving his horse to attend .- Do you think they accept me in Storm's End? ... Nobody knows anything about me ...

Sandor shook his head in exhaustion. He approached his horse and made sure that the saddlebags were securely fastened to the animal. Then he turned to him.

\- You are their lord ... You are the only Baratheon left alive ... .- he said, spitting later, in the thin straw that covered the floor of the arcades. and in case someone doubts your legitimacy, kill him! ... .- and that sounded more like an order than an advice -... kill them all! ... and others, they will not put it never in doubt. There is nothing like fear for there to be peace ... .- he added turning to the patio observing, without paying attention, to the people who came and went.

Gendry thoughtfully approached him.

\- Why do not you come with me? ... -he asked -... I do not think there is anyone who is more afraid than you ...

Sandor released a quiver and without getting hard to look at him he answered:

\- You're crazy ... I have nothing to do in those fucking lands ... my ...

He could not keep talking ... Sansa had just appeared through one of the entrance doors to the main building.

He held his breath as he watched her walk through the yard. She was magnificent ... and he could not help but feel proud of what his little bird had become ... She had everything inside, she just needed someone to show her how to get it out ... and she did it. She defended herself tooth and nail ... She was a survivor just like her sister ... and the second person, who had come to scare her ...

Wrapped in wool and fur of a wolf, and with her red hair, loose, falling down her back, she walked with a determined step, observing that everything was being done as she was doing, on the way to the entrance of the crypt. Sandor saw her disappear through the arcade that led to the door of the sanctuary of the deceased Stark, and closed his eyes ...He knew that was going to be the last time he was going to see her ... except that ...

* * *

She climbed down the stone steps that led to the semidark crypt. In the light of the dozens of candles, she was walking toward her father's stature. She needed to feel his presence now that Jon was going to follow the same path that he undertook never to return.

She came to him and after looking into the eyes of the man he missed the most, and what he hoped was proud of her, she closed her eyes and bowed her head ... but just at that moment she heard a noise To his back.

\- Who's there? - she asked, turning quickly.

Out of the shadows came a huge figure. Sansa's heart accelerated, recognizing him immediately.

\- They don't hear you ... and they can't do anything to protect your brother from what is going to happen. The dead are dead ... and thanks to Arya, so will they continue ...

\- This is a place of recollection ... and I swear I do not expect to be answered .. and less, with what I lived here not long ago ...- she said, swallowing sage with difficulty. Her throat had dried suddenly, seeing him appear-. What do you want?

He came to be a few steps away from her and stopped.

\- I just wanted to say goodbye ...

Sansa nodded.

\- You're going to look for your brother, right? .- she asked him, although she knew the answer. He must pay for what he did to you ... .- she ducked her head for a few seconds remembering the deep hatred she had felt- .. I understand very well.

An ironic smile played across Sandor's face.

\- Did you also kill the bastard Joffrey?

Sansa smiled slightly and moved her head from side to side.

\- No ... It was not me ... but I'm glad someone did it ... In contrast to Ramsey, Jon was able to kill him, moreover, he was willing to do it, because of the immense damage he had done to us, but he left I did it ... and I swear I enjoyed it ... a lot ... "He shook his head from side to side. You can not imagine what it feels knowing before anyone else that my brother Rickon was dead ... .- she took a strong breath, approaching him a little -. I know how you feel ... when they hurt you so much, you can not forget it, and you know that you'll just rest and you'll be able to start again, when the one who has done you so much damage, is no longer ... .- she ran her tongue through lips.-... but, anyway I can tell you, that revenge does not make you happy ... it gives you a certain peace ... but not happiness.

Sandor frowned.

\- It will make me very happy ...- A sad smile appeared on his face.- ... I know that I will never live out of it, but I swore that I will die happy.

Sansa pressed her lips in a barely perceptible gesture. Sandor didn't realize it.

\- So, this ... it's a farewell, forever ... .- she said it more as an affirmation than as a question. Facing the mountain was practically a death sentence. Sandor would be lucky if he took him with him.

He nodded and moved closer to her. It was the last time he was going to see her and he stuck her image in his memory, just as he was seeing it. The woman he had become ... but he knew right away that was not going to be enough.

-Yes, little bird ... it's a farewell.

The tone of his voice, made that Sansa remember the time, when he called her bird, just after singing that song in King's Landing, and that she succumbed to the temptation to touch his face, and feel her tears sliding down his cheek, making it clear that beneath all that brutality, there was a man who suffered greatly.

She saw him standing a few inches away from her. Sandor asked the gods for her not to depart. The shadows affect her porcelain face making it more beautiful, if that was possible.

She looked into his eyes and remembering those days when she was waiting for him to save her, she decided to give him another possibility,  
one in which he would not die.

\- You can stay here ... Arya told me everything you did for her and I think that makes you more than worthy of having a place in Winterfell.

Sandor smiled, funny. Sansa kept talking.

\- ... but the truth is that you were the only one who showed me some compassion then ... although, you gave me so much fear that I was unable to realize it ... but now ... now ... I know, thank you I am alive ... Joffrey would have killed me ... or I would have killed myself ...

-Sansa ...- Sandor began to say, desperate to make her shut up, but she did not, but kept talking, moving closer, until barely a few inches separated them.

\- There have been many moments, in these years when I wanted you to come to save me .. As I told you all that has made me stronger, but you do not know how many nights I was desperate and alone, I covered myself with your white cloak .. That one with the one you covered me once, and that I never gave back to you.

Hearing all this was more than Sandor could bear, and without thinking of anything else, he grabbed her waist and the neck, with his huge hands, drew her to him and kissed her.

He closed his eyes to feel the softness of her lips in his, and a chill ran through him, when he noticed that she opened her mouth to receive him, and that her arms surrounded him, driving her fingers, long and thin in the tense muscles of his back.

The first time they both felt they could give themselves to another. Sansa noticed the taste of spiced wine in Sandor's mouth and enjoyed it and ... Sandor ... oh Sandor! ... he could not stop thinking that this was the place where he could get lost and never want to return.

He sank his tongue into her mouth and she did the same in his ... Sandor felt as the wall he had created around him was falling apart in pieces ... but just at that moment, Sansa raised a hand and stroked his face burned, ... and the wall was remade ...

He saw himself again as the monster he was ... and he felt that everything he was living was an illusion that could never come true ... His destiny was another ...

He pulled away from Sansa brusquely, catching her face in his hands. He linked his forehead with hers, desperate.

\- No! - exclaimed -... This is impossible! .- He let his hands slide down her neck, through her arms, until they reach her hands. He grabbed her wrists hard, to prevent her from touching him again.

Sansa opened her eyes startled. Feeling the caress of his hands running through her and despite the many layers of cloth that covered her had made her whole body ask for more ...

\- Sandor, please! .- she implored him. She did not want to separate from him. After the moment they had just shared, everything she had said about the need for revenge had disappeared. She knew it was him or nobody ... and after feeling what a real kiss was, and the desire that waked inside her, and that she had never felt, she could not let him go. It did not matter that her face was shattered ... she knew that her soul was not, and that if someone could love her as she wanted to be loved, that was him, Sandor Clegane.

He released her and pulled away. He went to the stairs walking backwards without stopping looking at her, and she could see by candlelight, that his dark eyes shone.

\- This is not my place, little bird ...- he said in a broken voice -... look for a damn beautiful prince, like you, who loves you ... I'll never be able to be ...

Sansa went to him, trying to tell him how wrong he was, but Sandor turned around and, running away from her, hurried up the stairs that led to the patio.

* * *

He arrived at the arcades as the soul that the devil carries. Gendry watched as it reached him, pushing everyone who stood in his way.

\- What happened? .- he asked surprised.

Sandor passed by and finished preparing his mount.

\- Get involved in these damn things!

Gendry raised his hands.

\- I'm not saying anything...

He watched as Sandor mounted his horse immediately, and took out the wineskin he kept in his saddlebag.

He approached him.

\- Are you leaving now?

\- Yes ...- he said without turning around -... I have to get out of here as soon as possible.

\- We can walk a stretch of the road together ... I am also prepared to ...

Sandor without looking at him, took the reins of the horse and began to walk towards the great gate of the fortress.

\- No!, My way I go alone!

Gendry did not dare to say anything else. He shrugged, thinking that it could have been what could have altered him so much, and without being able to even imagine it, he took the reins of his horse, and went out into the courtyard hoping he could see Arya again before leaving.

* * *

Sandor drank a good swallow of the wine from his wineskin before looking back for the last time. He was about to cross the doors, and unintentionally, his eyes went to the west wall of the fortress. A reddish flash had indicated the way.

Sansa watched him from there.

She did not make the slightest gesture, nor did he, either. Sandor simply slowed his horse's pace slightly. Their eyes met, until he, hearing as Tyrion said her name, calling her, ducked his head and made his mount quicken its pace, to get out of there, towards the South ... and to his destiny. ..

**To be continue.**

**Thank you so much for reading... ****I await your reviews...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sandor has arrived at King's Landing and has found his brother. The confrontation between them is fierce. The two hate each other without limit and know that it is killing or dying ... or dying and dying.**

* * *

Gregor dug his fingers into his eyes, lifting him off the ground. Sandor desperately, feeling that his head was about to explode, took the dagger from his neck and embedded it in one of the eyes.

\- Die! -shouted him.

His brother released him and Sandor fell to the floor of the tower. Gregor was walking backwards. Without reflecting any feeling, he grabbed the dagger with his hands and tried to pull it out. Sandor had no doubt that his brother was immortal. Nobody was able to survive something like that ... but, he had gone there to fulfill the revenge that had given meaning to his life ... and he knew that he was going to die in the attempt.

He got up and yelled with all his might as he rushed at his brother ... but at that moment, the floor of the tower gave way and The Mountain disappeared from his sight.

Sandor dropped to the ground, to avoid being dragged by the collapse, being a few centimeters from the abyss. He looked down, and saw how hell swallowed Gregor ...

\- It's what you deserve fucking bastard! .- He yelled and then a cry of anger escaped his throat.

He closed his eyes and lay down on the stone floor with his arms crossed.

For the place where the tower's roof was at the time, he could see the blue sky blurred by a layer of dense smoke black that ascended from the city.

He was sure that at any moment what was left of the tower would give way and he would also fall to the flames ...He felt ready for it, he would die anyway. The wounds that his brother had inflicted on him in the fight were sure that they were mortal ... but the tower endured ... and he did not die.

When he stopped hearing the roars of the dragon in the distance, he opened his eyes. He could barely see by one of them. He tried to sit up but all the muscles and bones of his body shouted at once. He dropped again and a dense fog came over his mind.

In the unconsciousness that caused the pain, he dreamed. He dreamed of a child playing by the side of a fireplace, who smiled innocently while imagining a new adventure after another ... and dreamed that his older brother came to him and joined his games ... He dreamed of the life of that child who grew up and became a young man who arrived at King's Landing to be knighted, before the proud look of his brother and his parents ... and then dreamed of a red haired girlfriend coming towards him ... and when he was about to kiss her ... he woke up.

He took a breath with all his strength and began to cough, noticing how his chest burned. All that was a disgusting lie ... nothing had happened like that ... but even being what it was, Sansa had kissed him just before leaving Winterfell ... he still felt her lips on his.

And not only his thought was to Sansa ... The image of Arya coming out of the Red Keep made her wonder if she would have been able to save herself ...

The fucking Mother of Dragons had burned the Red Keep and had not shown any mercy ... Who was going to confront her now? ... Thinking about that made her fear for what might happen to Sansa.

At that moment, a deep noise was heard from inside the tower. It was going to fall!

He overcame the pain, turned around and began to crawl to the inner wall of the tower, which miraculously remained standing. He got up holding onto the blocks of stones that were beginning to loosen, and realized he could barely walk.

Despite this, stuck to the wall and barely visible because of the ashes, smoke and blood that fell on his face, began to descend the stairs.

Each step was a suffering. He knew with certainty that something had broken in his chest because, every time he breathed, a sharp pain caused that this elementary fact to turn into a martyrdom.

By the time he reached the arcaded room where he had said goodbye to Arya, he was sure that sooner or later he would faint, but he kept walking despite the pain that pierced his head and broke his chest, and he came outside.

He began to walk through the blanket of ashes that covered the ground, leaving in his wake, the tracks of his boots and the drops of blood that fell from his body. He left the road that led to Red Keep, and reached a street.

Sandor Clegane had witnessed and participated in many atrocities and believed that nothing could overwhelm him ... but he was wrong.

The smell of burned flesh hit him hard. Around him the bodies of the inhabitants of the city huddled together ... all burned, covered with ash ... He looked around without believing it. Daenerys had destroyed everything. The whole city.

He looked around the street and his eyes stopped at a girl ... she would have practically the same years as Arya, when he started his journey with her. She was totally burned, but he could see the outline of her small hands clutching a blackened toy.

He fell on his knees, prisoner of strong tremors. A cold sweat ran from top to bottom as he dropped to the floor.

His eyes closed little by little, but he still had time to see, to death, that in the form of a white horse, he came to look for him.

**To be continue...**


	5. Chapter 5

**15 days later**

**Sansa rests in the tents, which the Northerners have raised to the outskirts of King's Landing. The immaculate have opened the doors that closed when Jon killed his Queen.**

** Jon is going to be released and Tyrion is already the new king's hand.**

* * *

Sansa watched, carefully, what was left of the city, from the door of the tent they had raised for her, during the siege of King's landing.

It had been more than 15 days since Daenerys's attack, and still, one could smell the smoke and the stench of burnt meat. She closed her eyes, remembering to feel like the ashes that the wind carried, fell on her clothes. The dead burned by the mother of dragons, were gradually falling apart, until there was nothing left of them.

Since the raven had arrived in Winterfell, Sansa had not slept, until he put the whole North on a war footing, to go down south to save his brother, and again, nobody missed the cam.

The terror she felt for Jon to die had disappeared, but even so, she didn't quite assimilate that she would never see him again. she could not help thinking that fate had not been fair to him ... he had sacrificed everything for Westeros, and now he had to hide ... having killed the woman he loved. she shook her head from side to side, feeling like her, the immense sorrow her brother could feel.

He was not going to be the King, not even King in the North, when by lineage he was the authentic King of all the inhabitants of Westeros ... and that hurt her, it hurt a lot ... because she was sure there would be Been a great king.

She sighed and went outside, without a coat, wearing only a leather bodice and a long skirt of thick wool. She needed to feel the cold inside her, she needed to feel the snow fall.

Tyrion was right. Bran would be a magnificent king, he was the true memory of Westeros, but he who was really going to rule was the only one who could do it in the absence of Jon, Tyrion, the last Lannister ...

Sansa knew he would do well ... and he would respect the North ... and of course, she would respect him and that mutual respect, it was what made them agree when making decisions.

she smiled thinking about what had reached her ears. Some nobles saw with good eyes a possible union between them, and recognized that it did not seem entirely bad; put to have to look for a suitor, possibly the best option, ... but, there were two issues that made it impossible: the most important, she did not want to lose the independence of the North ... and the most difficult to understand, she continued remembering the kiss he had shared with Sandor in the crypt of Winterfell.

The discipline she had imposed on herself had not allowed her to think about Sandor.

Everything told her that he was dead ... but he didn't want to know. She hadn't asked anyone about him ... nor about the Mountain. She knew that she had other obligations much more important than her feelings, and they had already dedicated themselves ... and she also knew that if someone corroborated the fatal news, something inside her would break, and she could not fulfill, in the best conditions , with the immediate obligations of the future Queen in the North.

She was mired in these thoughts, when she heard a few steps approaching from her right, and turned to see Arya heading towards her. She was walking with a determined step, taking a needle from the belt, leaving her small footprints in the snow that had just fallen.

When Arya arrived, she joined her, looking towards the dark horizon above what was left of the city wall and the bustling camp of the people of the North who began to prepare to return to their land.

A few seconds passed, where the two, without saying anything, shared the melancholy that invaded them for Jon's fate, until Arya broke the silence.

\- There is something we have to talk about, sister ... - she said very seriously.

Sansa looked at her strangely. She couldn't imagine what she could mean. Arya had already made clear his intentions to leave Westeros.

\- Let's go inside ... we will be more comfortable ... .- Sansa said opening the door of the store. Arya walked in and she followed.

They reached the table and the chairs that had been placed in the center of the room, and which served as the meeting room of the Lady of Winterfell.

Before they sat down, Arya said:

\- Sandor is alive ..

Sansa turned visibly startled. She grabbed the table and sat down slowly in her scissor chair, ducked her face so that Arya couldn't see her embarrassment, but her sister had not stopped watching her.

Arya sat in front of her, and put her hand on top of her.

\- I found him when I tried to leave the city, after Daenerys decided to end the massacre ... .- she began to tell him slowly, giving him time to recover from the news. When Sansa lifted her head she could see the blush on her face, and her intense green eyes, shining with tears she tried to contain -... While I was walking through the streets disoriented and terrified I saw a white horse ... .- she moved head from side to side -. I never knew where it came from, or who it was, I just mounted it and galloped out of that horror .. .- she took a deep breath -... When I was arriving at one of the entrance to the palace, I saw someone who I fell down in the street ... and as I approached I recognized him ... I had accompanied him on his trip to the South, with the intention of killing Cersei, but when we arrived the palace was already collapsing and forced me to leave. .. .- Arya bowed her head for a moment -. .. He saved my life ...

Sansa squeezed Arya's hand. She said nothing, felt unable to do so. She knew the relationship, so peculiar, that Sandor and she had maintained, but she did not know how her sister would react, when she discovered the tremendous weakness she felt for Sandor. A weakness that, clearly, for a Queen of the North could not be considered appropriate.

\- He was broken but alive. ...- Arya continued counting -. I got him to wake up from the unconsciousness where the fever had taken him, and seeing me ...- she smiled at the thought of it -. ... raised his hand and touched my face ... "you're alive" ..- he said ... and smiled ... and added ... "now we have to go save your sister ... the Queen will burn her alive "..." help me stand up "...

Sansa saw that Arya's eyes were slightly veiled.

-... He could barely get on the horse, and endured until we reached Jon's camp ... There the masters and healers who had come with the army of the North, attended him next to the wounded in the battle, and the survivors of the city ... Many did not survive the first week ... but he did .. His wounds were not visible in plain sight, except one. The Mountain had shattered one eye. You can never see him ... but he also had a lot of broken bones, and according to one of the masters, damaged muscles and internal wounds that made him bleed from his mouth ...

She stopped talking and squeezed Sansa's hand.

\- Is he here? In the camp? .- she asked him with just one thread at a time.

Arya nodded.

\- Yes ... in the big tent in the north ...

Sansa nodded. She had seen her as soon as she arrived.

Arya kept talking.

\- I have been by his side all this time ... he spent the first week burning ... I spent whole days simply wiping him with melted snow on his forehead, helping him to his feet to go to the latrines, and trying to he was as comfortable as possible ... and in all this time ... .- she stared at Sansa before continuing to speak -... has not stopped talking "with you" ... to ask for you, to call you . To talk about a kiss and a song that you sang to her .- she said with a mischievous smile-. ... at first I did not understand ... When we were together, I thought that when he mentioned you it was to annoy me ... when he said he had to have fucked you to kill you to leave nothing to the gnome, I thought he said it to provoke me ...- she kept smiling- .. but no, it wasn't because of that ... he just was, is, and from what I've heard, he will always be in love with you, until his last breath ...

Sighing, he filled a glass on the table and drank the wine in one gulp.

\- Tell me your story ...- she asked Sansa, almost begging him -. I owe Sandor a lot, without going any further being alive now, here, with you ... and I need to know how you got to this ... it seems so absolutely incredible ...

Sansa leaned on the chair back relaxing her shoulders. She forced herself to forget who she was, to be just her.

\- Fill me with a drink. - she asked Arya. She did it, without wasting time, and handed it to her.

Sansa cleared her throat before speaking.

\- It's a complicated story ...- she smiled -... do you remember that I always dreamed of a prince who made me her princess? ... a handsome prince and wonder ...- she told him, very bitterly in her voice, while Arya nodded effusively -... although it costs you a lot to understand ... He is my prince ...

Arya looked at her in amazement. In Sansa's eyes he could read the truth.

\- Do you love him ...? - she asked him without being able to believe it.

Sansa just nodded at Arya's smile.

She drank the wine in one gulp, got up from the chair where she was sitting, and began to walk, while telling her sister how the Dog was the only one who showed her compassion during the time she was imprisoned in King's Landing .

\- Joffrey took me to the wall, and showed me the head of our father ..- she looked up, taking a deep breath, feeling her heart was shrinking just to remember it-. .. At that moment, I was already beginning to be clear about what "my prince" was ... and that was the straw that broke the glass ... I was about to push it ...- she looked at Arya staring- .. I did not care to die in the attempt if I killed him ... but the Dog arrived and distracted me...- She shrugged her shoulders-. ... he knew right away what he intended to do, as if he could read my mind.

She kept walking as she spoke, surrounding her narrow waist with both arms, as if she needed to hug herself while she was sincere, before Arya's attentive gaze.

\- .. In his hard way he was saving me again and again ... even from being raped by some men in the city ... He covered me with his cloak one day that Joffrey undressed me in the Throne Room ... and the night of the battle of the Black Waters appeared in my room, drunk, and full of blood, to tell me that he would take me to the North ... that I would go with him, and that he would never hurt me ...- she smiled sadly -... and I said no .- she sighed- .. but before he left, he forced me to sing a song to him ..- she closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again.

\- If you had done it all your life would have changed ...- Arya said to her.

Sansa nodded and sat down again.

\- Yes ... everything would have changed ... .- she shook her head from side to side -... Even if you don't believe it, during the time I was in the hands of Littlefinger and Ramsey ... I always thought that the He would come to save me ... although he never came ...

Arya smiled.

\- Well ... do not take it into account ... He was saving me ... in his unpleasant and brutal way, of course ... although I recognize that I was not very nice either.

Both sisters laughed amusingly taking away tension. When they relaxed, Arya asked her to keep telling him. Sansa did it, freed from the fear of her sister's reaction.

\- As the days went by in Winterfell, after seeing him again, I realized that I felt something for him that I would never have imagined ... The day we celebrated the victory before the King of the Night, I decided to speak to him. .. and I confirmed that he still felt something for me. When I touched him I noticed his discomfort ... and his way of looking at me ... but I also saw the huge wall he had placed in front of him, to prevent anyone from harming him ...

Arya nodded.

\- Yes ... it is true ... he is very clear about his place ... He does not like it, but he knows that he cannot aspire to anything else, because of his brother.

Sansa ran her tongue over her lips. It was time to ask the question that he dared not ask.

\- Do you think he will live? .- She asked her sister with fear in her voice.

Arya smiled and nodded.

\- Without a doubt ... you can never fight a battle again, but you can teach others how to do it ... if he wants, of course ...

Sansa turned back into the back of the chair and let out the air she had held in her lungs.

He kissed me ... and I kissed him back ... and I do not regret it ... .- she has just sincere with Arya -... I knew it was impossible for him to return to fulfill his revenge .. and I assumed, as I had been doing since he left Winterfell, that I would never see him again ... and I convinced myself that it was the best ... because if he was still alive ... I don't think I could separate from him ... - She approached Arya -. ... however Queen of the North may be ... and how the hell did she explain that I have chosen the Hound?

Arya took her by the shoulders.

\- He is no longer the Hound ... He has long since ceased to be, and besides, who cares who you love.

Sansa looked at her in amazement.

\- To the whole North, Arya ... they will want an heir ...

\- I don't think that's a problem ...- she said funny, her sister -... it won't be easy, but you can convince ... Sandor, I say ... .- let out a laugh- .. No ... no ... speaking seriously ... Knowing him, the problem that you love him, you will have with him, not with the North. You are the Queen and nobody will doubt your decisions. It has become very clear that you are very capable of reigning ... but he ... Now he is shattered and scared, and that is why he is vulnerable, but as soon as I recovered ... and he realizes, that he has nothing now, who has already fulfilled his revenge ...- she bowed her head slightly ... I don't want him to wander from one place to another.

\- Gendry wanted me to go with him ... .- Sansa said. she had talked to him before he went to Storm's End.

\- Gendry ...- Arya said her name with sorrow -... it's an option .. but from what I've heard all these days, she has to go to Winterfell with you ... .- she stood up, taking off to Gendry of his thoughts quickly. And now tell me ... do you want to go see him?

Sansa looked at her and Arya saw fear in her eyes.

\- What am I going to find? .- She asked him.

Arya sighed.

\- To a man who has no future, unless you want to give it to him ... and he wants to take it ... I assure you that his physical wounds are what worries me the least ... and I am sure, that the only person who can heal your "other" wounds, it's you.

\- And he, mine .. .- Sansa said in just a sigh. She looked at her sister for a few seconds and then, taking a deep breath, stood up. She took her coat from her bed, and put it on. She approached Arya, and totally convinced of what she was about to do, said:

\- Take me with him ..

**To be continue...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

They toured the spacious room until the end, walking on a muddy ground. They swept cots, volunteers, teachers, septa and wounded, who tried to walk, helped.

The bandages stained with blood and burned skin, piled up in carrypads that would be incinerated throughout the day ... The fetus of the sewers came and went depending on the direction of the air, joining the smell of blood and infections ... but even so, Sansa did not flinch.

Arya stood beside a bed larger than the others.

Sansa approached her, and removed her hood from the cloak that covered her. She bit her lips and took a deep breath before approaching the man who lay asleep. He was lying, naked from the waist up and covered by a thick blanket.

\- It is difficult to endure this place ... and he, you can see how it is ... it is not easy ...- Arya told her sister while covering it a little more.

Sansa did not answer. She sat on a small wooden stool at the head of the bed and just looked at him.

Her sister, with the excuse of going for a basin with some water and some cloths, left her alone.

Sansa, despite not realizing that Arya was gone, gently removed the blanket she had put on her.

Seeing him was bleak. He had lost enough weight and his ribs were marked. Arya had cut her hair and beard so she could treat her wounds better.

On the right side burned, we had to add the left side, which now, was a huge spot of various colors, from yellow, to an almost black purple. The eye was barely visible. An ugly scar framed him from the bottom. Arya had told her that she would possibly lose her vision, and now she understood why. Without a doubt, it was a miracle that he was alive ... or perhaps, a sign of destiny.

She passed a hand over his forehead, and noticed that it burned. He had a fever ...

Sansa looked for her sister with her eyes and found her talking to Samuel Tarly. It seemed that he just got there. Arya already had a basin and a lot of rags in her hands. She would come right away.

Sansa slipped her hand over his face, and dropped it on his shoulder. His broad chest was also a tapestry of colors, which extended to his flat stomach.

She put her hand on that chest and noticed Sandor's strong heart beating fast, while he moved uneasily.

She came closer ... and began to sing the song, which she sang the day he went to look for her in King's Landing.

"Gentle Mother, source of all mercy,  
save our children from war and evil,  
hold the swords and the arrows stop,  
have a future of peace and good. "

While she was doing it, she couldn't help running her hand through the abundant brown hair that covered his chest. She immediately pulled her hand away, looking around her, thinking about whether someone had seen her ... but it hadn't been like that ... no one was noticing her ... and Arya was still talking to Sam. A part of herself felt annoyed at her reaction. She didn't have to be ashamed. What she felt for Sandor was very real and should be assumed if she wanted the world around her to do it.

She looked at him again, noticing that his breath had become more calm, and every inch of his skin was discovered with old scars, including a burn that covered his arm and a thick scar on his neck and shoulder.

Sansa sighed ... That was the body of a warrior and his trade was tattooed with blood, on his skin and on his muscles ... but, the scar that hurt him most was made when he was a child ... and he was marked for life ...

She was sure that many people had moved away and would walk away from him because, they couldn't bear to see that shattered body ... but she didn't ... Sansa saw much beyond that ... she saw the man who had survived all ... because after all, he was destined, not only to kill his brother, but to be with her.

She smiled, took Sandor's huge hand, and squeezed it.

* * *

A few minutes later Arya arrived, followed by Sam.

\- They have fed him not long ago, one of the septa has told me ... Now he will rest for a while ...- Arya indicated.

Sam approached him and looked closely at the scars on his face.

\- You were right Arya, it seems that the ointment we gave him based on laurel is taking effect ...- he tried to open his right eye and when he got it he saw that the pupil was still damaged ... .- but it will be very difficult for him to see him again ...

Sansa sighed. Sam noticed and was surprised, but made no comment. He had a good relationship with her, but now, she was the future Queen in the North and he was not who to get into her business.

He saw her take one of the cloths Arya had brought, dip it in the basin, and gently put it on Sandor's forehead.

\- He was the only one who treated me delicately when I was in the hands of Geoffrey and Cersey ...- Sansa said, feeling that she owed an explanation to Sam. In doing so, he blushed slightly and bowed his head after quickly looking at his companions.

Arya just smiled and Sam, changing his conversation and still somewhat bewildered, told them the reasons for his arrival there.

\- We have found a place to take the wounded .. It is one of the few buildings that have remained standing ... It is large, has easy access, good ventilation and good soil ... -he looked around -... This place stinks ...

Both sisters nodded. Any other place would be better than that.

\- Are the rumors that I have heard true that Bran and Tyrion are going to name you Citadel Master? ... - Arya asked, turning to him, smiling.

Sam clasped his hands nervously and smiled, somewhat embarrassed.

\- You heard right ... - he said stuttering slightly. - ... and the first thing that King Bran ordered me was this. Take care of the injured as much as possible ...

Sansa and Arya looked at each other, thinking the same ... Bran began his reign well.

The redhead of the Stark got up and approached the future Grand Master of the Citadel.

\- Do you want me to call some soldiers from the North, to help you with the transfer ...? Many of them are ours and we want them to be fine by the time we return home.

Sam knew that Sansa was not going to move from King's Landing until they released Jon and could say goodbye to him. Remembering his friend's fate was very painful for him, so he took a deep breath and continued the conversation they were holding.

\- Do not worry ... there are many volunteers ... Everyone wants to help. They want their new life to start. The march of Cersey ... and the dragon ... along with the arrival of King Bran, and the return of Tyrion, has given them hope ...

Sansa stretched the skirt of her dress. She turned to look at Sandor who was still unconscious and immediately cleared her throat before speaking.

\- You don't need to transfer it to him ...- she said slowly -... I'm going to take it closer to my store ...

Sam stared at her. Arya said nothing.

\- Are you sure? .-he asked. The way he asked that question denoted that it went beyond what was evident.

Sansa nodded, staring at him.

\- There is little to do, except try to alleviate your fever and make it as comfortable as possible ... is not it? ... I could do it myself, and I know that Arya will help me ...- she said.

Sam didn't seem very convinced.

\- Yes ... but he's a very big man, if you have to move him ...

Arya came forward then.

\- I've done it ... he helps in what he can ...

Sam sighed, looked around and then in Sansa's eyes, seeing the answer to his doubts in them.

* * *

Sansa had a small tent of thick canvas, attached to hers, and the stream that ran behind, to always have clean water nearby.

Arya, along with a few northerners, took care of Sandor being brought there and left him installed in a comfortable bed, covered with clean blankets and sheets. Cloths in abundance served to wash it and help the fever to subside.

The masters who had treated him before, had given them some of the herbs, which gave him for the fever and Sam, brought them ointments to alleviate the inflammations.

The days passed and each time he was more awake, but not conscious ... From time to time he remembered nothing.

Sansa's idea was to recover as much as possible before starting the trip to Winterfell. She had the idea of being able to talk to him and convince him before the time to set sail arrived. Arya had told her it was going to be difficult ... and she knew she was right.

Apart from helping Sansa, Arya, ventured to speak with Tyrion and with Sir Davos, future Counselor of the Currency, to expose the plan he had to travel beyond the known sea. Tyrion, as the sole Lanister heir, decided to finance his expedition, in exchange for a percentage of the benefits it could produce. The ship that would serve him for it, would be built on the King's Landing docks, and in the meantime she had to go hiring her crew. Arya would not return with her sister to Winterfell, and that hurt, but she knew that what she had to do.

* * *

The night the preparations for the trip to Winterfell were over, and only left to free Jon and Sansa could say goodbye to him, a great storm fell on the camp and the city. The sky lit every few seconds with bright rays, accompanied by thunderous thunder that frightened the horses.

Sansa entered Sandor's shop, and dispatched the maid who guarded him. she missed the cloth doors and placed one more blanket over it. The storm had lifted a cold, scrambled air that seeped through any crack.

She sat next to him and found that he had no fever ... His breathing was quick but deep.

She took her hand tightly and thinking about how to transfer it to the ship, without attracting much attention, and what she would say when she finally woke up, she fell asleep, cradled by the sound of rain and storm, which always relaxed her.

While Sansa fell asleep, Sandor lived in his dreams, and in them, he looked like the angel of death, looked at him directly with his empty dark eyes and tried to grab him.

\- Get out of me! I have to go look for her! ... I can't let her die burned by the dragon's fire! .- he shouted, as he watched as the image of Sansa burning in flames was represented in the empty basins of the spectrum ...

He heard his name say in a torn whisper, and felt him pulling him into hell.

\- NO! NO! I CANNOT DIE!

With a titanic effort he managed to let go of the grim reaper ... and opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was darkness. He blinked several times in a row ... and little by little, he got used to the lack of light ...

The ceiling of the room where he was, an intense dark blue, swayed to the rhythm of the wind.

"Where I am?" It was the first thing he thought.

He tried to incorporate, but his head was spinning.

He closed his eyes again while he lay down again and took a deep breath a couple of times.

When he opened them again, he shook his head sideways trying to position himself, before getting up.

He was in a place just lit by the light a few candles. It wasn't very big ... and the walls were dotted with dark shadows that danced, swinging in the wind.

He kept turning his head to the right and found the Stark emblem hanging from the ceiling covering what looked like a door. The set reminded him of the stores that King Robert used when he went hunting.

He remembered Arya then.

He was going to try to get up again, when he heard a voice by his side

\- Please! Not again! Please!

He turned quickly and saw her sitting in an armchair, beside her, asleep ... A deep blush covered her cheeks.

\- Let me! You can't! .. I am ...- continued talking in dreams.

She shook her head from side to side, without finishing the sentence.

He looked at her, thanking who she was, that she was alive, being able to make her nightmares disappear, and without understanding how Sansa had reached her side, or that it was what she dreamed of and why it affected her so much.

He couldn't help whispering his name.

\- Sansa ...

She suddenly woke up upon hearing his name. She immediately saw how he looked at her, realizing he was fully aware. she approached him, not without some fear of his reaction and sat on the same bed at his feet. Sandor wandered to get up.

\- Please ... you have to stay here ... You are still very bad ...- she indicated, leaning her hand on his shoulder.

He lay back on the cot, sighing.

\- What happened? Why am I here ... with you? - he asked raising his voice.

Sansa grabbed her by the bare shoulders and made him lie down.

\- Still lying ... you can get dizzy ...- she cleared her voice, when she saw that he was paying attention to her ... What do you remember?

Sandor shook her head from side to side.

\- To my brother falling into the fire ... everything collapsing, a horrible smell of burnt flesh ... and a white horse that came towards me, while something went through my chest ...- he said with a short breath.

Sansa nodded.

\- The Daenerys' dragon, destroyed everything ... there are hundreds of dead ... Jaime Lanister, Cersey ...

Sandor rested her elbows and sat up slightly ... A stabbing pain in her leg and chest made her face contract.

\- Is Arya okay? .- he asked, between groaning contents.

Sansa smiled.

\- Yes ... she was the one who found you. She has taken care of you since then ... until I came to King's Landing.

Sandor frowned.

\- The Dragon Queen did not go for you? .- He asked her, surprised.

Sansa denied it.

\- No ..- he took a deep breath and then slowly threw it out ... - Jon killed her ...

The expression on Sandor's face reflected the most absolute surprise.

\- Your brother? ... He killed her? ... How?

Sansa nodded.

\- It was a danger to everyone ... what happened here is ... it's horrendous ...- she ducked her head- .. Jon was arrested by Gray Worm ... but we got him not to be killed ... When we were, the North came to save him and Tyrion ...

Sandor smiled ...

\- We must recognize that the bastard has balls ...

Sansa rose suddenly from the bed.

\- He is NOT a bastard! .- she yelled at him -... He is the son of Raegar Targaryen and my aunt Lyanna ... The legitimate king of the seven kingdoms ... - It hurt her a lot, thinking about fate of his brother -... He sacrificed himself for all of us ... and will end up buried in the wall ... banished from his family, from his home and from his destiny ...

Sansa had to stop talking because her voice was torn.

Sandor said nothing. He saw a tear fall down her face and was tempted to take it away ... but at the last moment, he restrained himself.

He looked around.

\- What is this place?

\- It is one of the stores that we have brought for the siege ... We are waiting for my brother to be released to be able to say goodbye to him ...- she indicated -... Then I will leave for Winterfell ...- she licked her lips -... Your wounds have been serious ... the masters have said that you may not be able to be the warrior you once were ... You have already seen that you have lost vision in that eye ...

Sandor pursed her lips and nodded. he barely saw a light with his left eye ... Sansa kept talking.

\- That's why ... we thought, Arya and I, that you should come to Winterfell with me ...

Hearing that, his expression was as harsh as she remembered it could be.

\- I don't want your compassion! .- he shouted, sitting up and sitting on the bed .- I need no help from anyone!

Sansa swallowed. He was not going to be dominated by his genius.

\- It's not compassion! .- she expelled the air with force, trying to find the appropriate words ... You saved Arya's life ... you saved mine ... You fought for Winterfell against the dead ... We cannot leave you alone in these circumstances ...

Sandor moved awkwardly but said nothing. Having the woman who presides her dreams so close, troubled him too much and almost, he could not think.

-... for once stop complaining about everything and pay attention to me ... respect that we want you to recover ...- she said energetically. I knew I couldn't breathe. When in doubt, Sandor's distrust would dominate him and not let him make the decision she wanted him to take.

But Sandor surprised him and reacted as she never imagined she would.

He put a hand on the bed, moved closer to her, until it was just a few inches from her face, and said in barely a whisper.

\- Do you really want me to go to Winterfell? ... Do you want me to go with you? .- He asked her in just a whisper, staring into her eyes. He needed to find something to hold on to. - I'm a monster, Sansa ...

Sansa looked at him without barely blinking, seeing through his eyes.

Sandor held her breath, waiting for an answer.

Suddenly Arya, soaked, entered the room:

\- Jon will be released tomorrow ... the ship that will take him to the wall has just docked at the port!

**To be continue…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

He got up from the cot, and slowly, he reached the foot of the bed. Arya had just left a rough wooden tray. On it rested, a small bowl with water, soap, something to dry, and clothes. He saw a small sharp dagger, and a small mirror. He stayed watching him for a while. He closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side in disgust ... No, it wasn't time to see each other. That would have to wait ...

He took off the few clothes he was wearing and, overcoming the pain he felt, began to wash.

As he was doing so, he was really aware of the consequences of the confrontation with Gregor. Apart from the loss, almost total, of the vision of the eye, he saw the bruises of his chest, and felt the bumps of something, which he had wanted to get out of his body but had not succeeded.

The pain was considerable when he touched those parts, especially his leg, where the same skin burned as he ran his hand through it.

He realized that he had lost a lot of weight ... The fat in his waist had disappeared, which he accumulated on the basis of feeding for a long time, almost exclusively of wine.

The muscles of his legs and arms had shrunk considerably ... and he noticed how part of the skin hung from them ... He couldn't help wondering if he would be able, now, to wield his sword ... He closed his eyes and smiled .. His sword ... He stayed in that damn tower, just like his brother.

When he considered that he had already taken off a few grams of dirt and sweat, he began to dress ... Thick wool underwear, leather pants, also black dyed wool sweater, vest and leather coat lined with wool sheep, ... Northern clothes, without a doubt. Amazingly, everything looked pretty good in stature ... He wondered where Arya would have taken it ... but immediately, he remembered all the soldiers from the north who had died in the city, and did not do it again ..

He put on his coat and again, looked at the mirror. He slowly brought his hand to him and took it.

He had spent most of his life ignoring the image he saw in them ... He had been forbidden to suffer for his cause, but now, he couldn't help but clench his lips tightly, altered when he saw his reflection. He noticed, perfectly, like the part of the damaged eye, it was somewhat sunk, complementing the disaster that was already his face before ... Both sides shattered by the same animal ... He threw the mirror to the bed, thinking that death had It was little punishment for him ... He asked the gods that he had suffered before doing so and that the fire had taken its share.

He put the knife in one of his coat pockets, leaving his beard as it was. It was what least mattered to him at that moment.

He took a breath and headed for the door of the store. He had eaten a few hours before, but he noticed how it was not enough. The legs barely responded. Luckily, that little wolf had brought him a horse that was waiting for him, outside, tied to one of the posts.

When he left, he saw that a squire, just an 11 or 12 year old boy, was waiting for him next to the hard horse.

Sandor's first reaction was to dismiss him sharply, but, he had realized, it was going to be impossible to get on the animal without his help.

He accepted it without saying a word. The boy ran away from there as soon as he saw that he was no longer needed, undoubtedly looking for a place where it was hotter.

From above the horse looked at the devastated city for the first time. Most of the castle had disappeared. There was only one of the towers and part of the central body where the throne room was. The roof was completely gone. Everything was dyed black and dark gray ... and smelled like death.

Cursing, he took the reins of the horse and at a slow jog, forced him to walk towards the port.

* * *

Sansa was walking towards the ship that was going to take her home, without being aware of the hustle and bustle of the port at that time.

Before, another ship had departed, which took Jon to his final destination. In her brother's eyes, she had seen that he was not going to stay on the wall. Tormund would wait for him in the North ... along with Ghost. That was also his family.

She could barely hold back the tears. It had been very hard to say goodbye, knowing it was going to be the last time she saw. She remembered her reunion on the wall after Theon, risking her life, ripped it from Ramsay's hands, and that Brienne took her there. She had never been so happy to see someone in her life. It was the first time she felt safe since she had left Winterfell with her father. So many things had happened since then ...

Then, just as she was going to set foot on the catwalk that would raise her to the ship, a voice called her behind her:

\- Lady Sansa!

she would always recognize her. She turned smiling, surprised to have thought of her a few seconds before.

She saw her coming quickly, dodging the men who were struggling to get on board the entrusted charges. Brienne came to her slightly blushed. she wore the golden armor that indicated her new condition.

\- Lady Sansa! .- she repeated- .. I didn't want her to leave without saying goodbye ...

The future Queen of the North smiled affably. She owed that woman a lot and would always be grateful.

\- Brienne ... I'm glad you did it.

She ducked her head slightly.

\- I know I promised your mother defenders with my life ... but I think my place is now here ...

Sansa, because of her speech and her elusive look, noticed that she thought she was missing her word.

She put her hand on top of one of the woman's knights.

\- Do not worry ..- she said nodding. This is your place ... There is much to do and my brothers need people they can trust ... People who are dedicated, honest and brave ...

Brienne raised her head. There was something else in his desire to stay in Landing.

\- I do it for him too ...

Sansa knew she was referring to Jamie.

\- He went to die with her ... but, I know I cared about him.- she said sighing. The memory of the former commander of the golden guard was painful, but at the same time, it lit a spark in Brienne's eyes that only he would have managed to do. Tears flooded her eyes -... He has given me two wonderful gifts ... made me a gentleman ...- took Sansa's hands and squeezed them. The young redhead smiled openly -... and so I can carry out the task entrusted to me by the King, and as long as I do, Jamie will be with me ...

Sansa nodded.

\- I loved you very much ... I am convinced of it ... and I would be tremendously proud of you ... Never forget it ... Even though he thought he was not ... at the end of his life, he proved that he was a good man. .. ..- she told Brienne.

Brienne also nodded effusively. Tears rolled down her cheeks. she bit her lips and took a deep breath., before saying, staring at Sansa:

\- Yes ... it was ... that's why he made me the greatest of gifts ...- she released Sansa's hand and touched her belly -... I'm pregnant ...

Sansa put her hands to her mouth in amazement.

\- That's...

\- Incredible! - they said both at the same time, and with a huge smile they hugged each other.

Sansa looked at the place where Brienne's hand rested thinking about how strange the paths of destiny were. The commander of the pregnant golden guard ... Amazing! The image of Tyrion came to her mind, imagining the moment when Brienne told him the good news. His family had a new opportunity.

At that moment, Brienne turned her gaze to the ship and the expression on her face changed. Sansa noticed, and turned her head to know what had caused that effect.

The air escaped from her lungs when he saw it. Sandor was on deck and looked at her, without blinking.

Sansa didn't know if he was coming. she had left him the night before without knowing what decision he was going to make, and had not heard from him, since Arya had gone to say goodbye and bring him something to wear. I only had two options ... she smiled. He had chosen to follow her.

Brienne looked back at the young woman ...

She had heard, like everyone who wanted to do it, that the Lady of Winterfell took care of a soldier near her rooms ... and had heard who he was. A man who, the Stark girls, owed a lot ... but now, seeing how they both looked at each other, she saw much more ... and, of course, that also seemed incredible.

She cleared her throat slightly causing Sansa to look at her again.

A somewhat mischievous smile was drawn on her face.

\- May the seven protect you, and help you my Queen! .- she wanted him. She was convinced that they were going to need it.

Sansa nodded, wishing him the same.

\- In Winterfell there is also your home ... you know it ... for you and your son.

\- I know, my Queen, I know.

Shouting, All aboard !, headed from the ship's bridge, Sansa broke away from her, hurrying up the gangway.

A few minutes later they lifted anchors. Brienne watched as the ship headed north, with sorrow for Sansa's farewell, but with joy for the new life she had inside. Jamie's gift.

She gently touched her belly, and slowly, with her back straight, the road to the fortress.

**To be continue**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

Sandor left the cabin and climbed on deck, unable to fall asleep. He had been lying down for a long time, sleeping, trying not to die, and now he needed to feel alive again

On deck, he found only a few crew members, who are in charge of keeping the ship on course, and checked the state of the sails. They paid no attention.

He went overboard and watched the harsh winter loom over him. The armies of the North returned home by land on a long and unpleasant journey, coming out to meet the intense cold, snow and ice ... Sandor layered on the starboard of the ship almost felt envious of them. He didn't like the sea ... and less that sea. The icy fog that enveloped him gave him the texture of the metal that the blacksmiths melted, and he still liked it less ... it was like gray lava ...

But despite all this, the presence of Sansa nearby was already cause more than enough to bear it.

He could not leave her alone ... Arya had made him promise that he would take care of her ... He had come to see him to bring her clothes and something to clean up, and incidentally, she was trying to convince him to go to Winterfell.

In the hours that had passed since he had woken up, and the fever had disappeared, at no time, he had told them what he was going to do. He just cursed ...

He closed his eyes. She was going to miss that damn girl, but it was obvious that she knew how to take care of herself ... Sansa would have to face a thousand adversities ... and enemies would grow, at the same rate that snow would pile up in the northern fields. He could be his shadow ... but ... but he wanted more ... he thought, clenching his lips tightly. That was why it was so important that she answer the question he had asked her, before Arya interrupted them.

He heard a few steps behind him. He did not turn. Was not necessary to.

\- You came ...- Sansa said approaching the place where he was ... I didn't have them all with me ... Arya told me your farewell ...

\- That girl does not know how to keep her mouth shut ...- he commented, in his huskiest voice.

\- She is my sister ... with me she has no secrets. The pack is protected, it is part of who we are ... .- she said staring at him.

Sandor stopped looking at the sea and looked at her. Sansa's snowy skin glowed in the darkness of the night and her eyes shone brighter than the stars. Looking at her caused him pain, and pleasure, hard to bear.

\- I have recovered the memories of my confrontation with my brother ...- he began to say -... Although the bastard was about to kill me ... When he already had me at his mercy and was strangling me, I reached him stick a stake in the eye, and still, he was still alive. I was going to pounce on him, not caring if he died trying, when suddenly, the tower wall collapsed and he fell. I went to the edge and saw how the flames devoured him ...

Sansa remained silent while he spoke. she had retired to her cabin as soon as she had dinner with the captain, but her steps had taken her without realizing it to the door of the narrow cabin where she had demanded that Sandor be installed in case he appeared, quite disgusted, by the way, of one of the members of her council, who accompanied her. She recognized that they deserved an explanation, but it was not yet time to give it

\- Now I know what you felt when you killed Ramsay ...- Sandor continued, breathing deeply -... You were right. The end leaves you empty inside .. Your desire for revenge is over, but everything remains the same. My face is still what it was and my life has remained ... empty ... I don't even know if I can wield a sword again ...

\- There may always be other options ...- she said and unable to avoid it, put her gloved hand on his arm.

Sandor looked at that hand and then looked into her eyes again. He swallowed. He had the need to ask for the answer she owed him, but he didn't dare. He remembered something at that moment and decided to ask about it, giving himself a few more seconds of margin:

\- What do you dream with?

Sansa was surprised to hear that question. The expression on his face indicated. Sandor explains:

\- When I woke up ... you talked in dreams ... and you were very scared ...

Sansa knew right away what he meant. She felt ashamed to know that he had heard and seen her.

\- Sometimes ...- she said shaking her head, somewhat confused and moving her hand away from his arm -... I have nightmares, with them, especially with Ramsay ... I hear their dogs approaching me ... and I see him ... his eyes ... his face ...

Without realizing it, she began to tremble ... Sandor didn't think about it. He went to her and hugged her. He squeezed her head to his chest, while she hugged her waist tightly ... He began to stroke her silky hair as she heard him cry slowly.

\- Quiet, little bird ... quiet ... is no longer ... He's dead ...

Sansa separated from him and looked him straight in the eye. Sandor took his face in his hands. The light of the full moon struck both faces, creating shadows that made Sansa barely see the burns of Sandor's face, only the glow in his dark eyes.

\- I will not let anyone hurt you again ... Never .. Never ...

He ducked his head, and still looking at those eyes that drove him crazy, he kissed her. Sansa hugged her tighter if it fits at her waist and she kissed him back with the same eagerness with which he kissed her, not caring as much as anyone was seeing them.

They separate holding their breath. After that kiss Sandor felt that needed more ... much more ...

With his hands on Sansa's flushed cheeks and, with her arms around his waist, he dared to ask again the question that had remained unanswered.

\- Tell me ...- he almost begged her- .. ... why do you want me to go to Winterfell with you? ... - he continued with his eyes fixed, in her beautiful eyes -... I don't want charity .. .

Sansa took a deep breath.

\- Sansa ...- said his name slowly, sticking his head in front of her. His husky and warm voice at the same time grabbed Sansa's heart and made her close her eyes ... It was very difficult to explain to her what she felt for him ... why? - he repeated again, desperate to know the answer.

She put her hands on his and opening her eyes again, said:

\- Because you're the only one who understands me! .- she exclaimed -. .. Because you know what someone can make you suffer ... and the torment you feel inside of you because you cannot trust anyone ... and how alone you feel ... We are both broken inside and on the outside ... - she ran her tongue over her lips. - ... we can both help each other ... we will never be alone ...

Sandor frowned and slowly separated from her ... It wasn't that answer she would have liked to hear ... He expected something completely different.

Sansa extended her hands looking for his, which slowly moved away.

\- Sandor ... don't go ...- she asked, knowing that he had not liked what she had said.

He made a move to leave the deck, but at the last moment, he retraced his steps and stayed a few inches away from her.

\- I don't want your fucking charity! ..- He looked at her looking up and down annoying -. The poor little princess has no one to love her anymore ... because she has been humiliated, raped, outraged ... and for that reason, she decides to look for the only person with the same tormented soul ... The only one who would fall for her feet at his attention! .- he shouted, making some sailors turn to look at them.

Sansa started to shake her head in fright.

\- No ... Sandor ... you are very wrong ...- she took him by the arm again, sticking her long, thin fingers. She didn't want him to leave with that idea -... No ... No ... It's not true ... I feel something very deep for ... you ... for a long time ... and I know that you too ...

Sandor let out a loud laugh.

\- Oh yeah! I've always wanted to fuck you ... Make you mine! ... Let you dry! .- He exclaimed with all the rage he was capable of. He removed her hand from his arm and grabbed her shoulders-. Tell me little bird, tell me that you have not thought, that I am the only thing you can aspire to?

Sandor's fierce eyes fixed on hers, leaving her speechless.

He pulled away seeing there was no answer. He stood before her and said as an ultimatum:

\- As soon as we get to port I will leave ...

Without saying anything he walked away in the direction of his little cabin.

Sansa breathing hard stayed on deck, where you return to the question he asked you ... could it be true, what were her feelings about him just that? ... really, she had been fooling herself all this time, thinking that what was love, was just despair to live a life without love?

* * *

He took off his coat, wool sweater and underwear and threw everything into the back of the room. He grabbed his head with his hands, trying to get the kiss they had just given out of his mind and especially Sansa's silence at his last question ... The most intense desire he had ever felt had given way to the most absolute of despair ... He would have wanted to be on the mainland and be able to get out of that ship ... flee from there, and never come back, to think about her..

He sat on the bed, rested his elbows on his knees, his forehead in his hands and closed his eyes ... Never, no matter how much he ran, would he stop thinking about her. That was his only absolute truth ... but at least he wouldn't be living in a lie ... He couldn't help a cynical smile ... was it too much to ask that she had fallen in love with him? ... He laughed out loud ... fall in love with him? ... That was impossible ... No one could fall in love with a monster.

Saying a curse, he got up to take off his pants, looking for a bottle of wine he had seen, when he arrived, in a piece of furniture next to the bed, when he heard a knock.

\- Leave me alone! .- He exclaimed and knocked on the door with his fist, hoping to scare anyone who dared to bother him.

But who was behind the door did not leave, just said:

\- It's me, Sansa ... please open ...

Sandor stuck her forehead to the thick wooden door. Her voice had sounded sweet and serene ... he thought about not opening it, but he couldn't. He reluctantly ran the bolt and turned the knob.

Sansa dressed in a thick wool robe, woven in the colors of the Stark house, and with her long hair loose, appeared in front of him.

\- I have something to tell you. I don't want you to have a wrong idea of me ..

Sandor looked her up and down impassively. Without saying anything, he opened the door completely and let her pass.

Sansa went inside, trying not to notice the embarrassment she felt. She heard the door close behind her and turned slowly. The room was smaller than hers, but it was still cozy enough to be the cabin of a ship ... all of it lined in wood with a large bed, full of bear skin blankets.

Sandor in front of her, wearing only his pants, looked at her with his arms crossed, at the height of his bare chest. The scars on his burned arm, and those he had earned over the years, shone in the candlelight.

Sansa lifted her head and straightened her back before doing so. She had made a decision, and to carry it out, she had to be the determined and strong woman who was going to become Queen of the North ... not a bird.

\- What I feel for you ... is not compassion or resignation .. .- Sandor smiled, moving his head from side to side. He went to get the bottle of wine he had seen. Sansa kept talking while he bit the cork, took it out and spit it on the floor. -... but I know I owe you something ... you must know what Ramsay did to me ...

At Sandor's astonished gaze, she released her leather belt from her robe and let it slide down her body ...

Sandor dropped the bottle that fell to the floor. It did not break but the liquid spilled.

He froze watching Sansa's naked body in front of him ... She watched his reaction without barely blinking.

Most of his white skin was full of small cuts ... of burns, of what looked like bites.

Sandor realized that he opened and closed his fists trying to calm his nerves ... He knew he had to say something, but he felt he was unable to speak, much less move.

Sansa swallowed again before speaking.

\- He never wanted to kill me ... I was his link with the North, but that did not prevent me from suffering every one of the seconds I spent with him ... That yes ...- she smiled sadly feeling the pain still inside her -... he never touched my face, or any other part of my body that was visible to others ... There were days when pain barely let me move, but I knew that if anyone noticed it, at next day would be worse ...

Sandor approached her, moving her head from side to side. He couldn't bear to hear her talk ... he couldn't hear and see what that damn bastard had done to her ... no matter how much he suffered, when his dogs devoured him, he was sure that what he had done would have been much worse .

He stood in front of her, not daring to touch her ...

He was going to say something, but Sansa put a finger on his lips.

This is what I am ...- she lowered her finger, slowly, by Sandor's manly chin covered with beard -... I don't want you to treat me like it's glass ... not today ... I don't want to feel that ... I want ...-. she began to traverse her chest, entangling her ivory and long fingers in his soft and abundant hair. Sandor closed his eyes and grabbed her tightly at the waist. She kept talking - I want you to make me feel like I've never done it ...

She took one of her huge hands and put it between her legs. Sandor noticed the moisture between them.

\- Do you notice? - she asked, standing on tiptoe and resting her lips on his ...- Do you notice? This is what I felt while you kissed me ... and that is not compassion ... it is not conformism ...

Sandor opened his eyes and gently grabbed her long hair by throwing her head back.

\- You don't know what you're asking ...- he said. His throat was dry, as he fixed his eyes on Sansa's turgid breasts, glued to his, and realizing that he no longer saw the wounds ... He only saw her, offering himself to him ... body and soul .

Sansa just sighed ... feeling his fierce eyes fixed on her nakedness.

\- Please ...- she begged him ...- I want you ... I want you ... now ...

He looked at her eyes and I can only say his name, while he definitely gave up.

He dropped the pants that fell along with his underwear, staying naked in front of her, feeling like his body reacted ... just like he had during the kiss ...

He then buried his face in her neck, as he lifted her off the ground, taking her by the waist. Sansa hugged him and circled his hip with her legs.

He lifted his head from her neck and began to kiss with a thirst caused for years without feeling ... for years of pain and loneliness ... Sandor led her to the wall. The cold of the night pierced the wood, but she did not notice it ... A scorching fire dominated her ... He struck her delicately, but firmly ... and still kissing her, he penetrated her hard. .. Over and over again ... digging his fingers into her buttocks ... while she was digging hers into the muscles of his neck and back ...

Sansa had never experienced anything like that, but he let himself be carried away by what he felt, by his most primitive instincts, surrendering to him unconditionally. She leaned her head against the wall while she felt, as he kissed the birth of her breasts and seized her nipples ... She noticed how Sandor's circular movements inside her became deeper, more intense, while she stuck her feet in the wall and tried to get up in turn ...

The two looked for their mouths while the pace increased ... Sansa with a scream threw her head back, when the orgasm surprised her ... she had never felt anything like that ... and it was as if her whole body convulsed, starting from the deeper in his being ... Sandor kept moving feeling her contractions surrounding his limb, and within a few seconds, he exploded ...

They remained united by the wish that it would never end ... until surrendered, Sandor without releasing her, took her to the bed and laid her down, placing her side. He took one of the bear skins and threw it over both.

Sansa noticed the hot liquid coming from inside her, but she didn't care, she turned to Sandor, and put her head on his chest, hearing the beating of his ripped heart ... Sandor searched her mouth and kissed her again, while his hands gently grabbed her bare hip, sticking it even more to him, as if he was afraid that she would disappear, if he released her.

**To be continue**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

She saw through the small window of the cabin, the white crescent that illuminated, with its dim winter light, directly the bed where they were.

She felt Sandor's soft breath behind her and the brush of his beard on her neck. His hands crossed at her waist and hers joined his.

They were naked, covered with abundant blankets on Sandor's bed. Just a few minutes before, they had given free rein to their most primary instincts and had looked desperately at each other until they were satisfied.

To Sansa, feeling him like that, gripping her tightly, gave him security for the first time in a long time. Possibly, since she was a silly girl in Winterfell, only worried about finding her prince charming ... and without being aware of all the pain she would have to live.

She closed her eyes thinking about what had just happened in that room, and smiled.

When she reached her cabin, she couldn't stop turning from side to side. She didn't want him to think about her ... No ... she couldn't leave things like that ...

Suddenly, and without knowing why, she realized that she only had one option ... Go to him, and show her everything ... Undress her body and soul in front of him ... but she could never imagine what what was happening to her ... Feeling so ... so fiercely sensual when he kissed her, hugged her, and lifted her up to that wooden wall that she now stared at ... and everything that had come felt inside her, when few Minutes before, she was sure she was dead inside.

A tear fell down her cheek ... and then another followed ... and another ... A deep sadness gripped her. That was what her life had to have been.. instead of suffering at the hands of Joffrey, and at the hands of Ramsay ...

She started shaking ...

Sandor quickly grabbed her shoulders and laid her face up on the bed. He saw the tears on her face and her expression.

\- Little bird! Little bird! .- He called her, sitting up slightly and taking his alabaster face in his hands -... Sansa! What's wrong with you? ... Did I hurt you? ... Tell me ... please ...

Sansa fixed her wet eyes on him and saw the fear in them. She immediately hugged him, hiding from hersadness in his formidable chest. They sat on the bed, naked, surrounded by blanket, not separating one millimeter from each other, until Sansa stopped shaking, while Sandor kept stroking her long bush of fire red hair.

\- It has been all so horrible, so cruel, since the day I left Winterfell ...- she began to tell him, trying to stop crying, without raising her head from his chest.-... This, what we just doing is what it should have been ... not all that ... Cruel men who had fun making me suffer ...

Sandor closed her eyes hearing Sansa's voice full of pain. He didn't want to interrupt her and just hugged her harder.

\- ... even Littlefinger, who in his hellish way, was the one who humiliated me the most ... It was he who constantly took advantage of me ... and he who wanted to turn me into his toy ... I know that sooner or later he would have forced me to become his wife ... staying with me and with all the benefit that could bring ...

\- But you prove yourself to be much smarter than him ...- Sandor told her slowly speaking his ear.

Sansa smiled slightly, raised her head and stared at him.

\- I wasn't like that ... I wasn't glad I was able to order a man killed. Nor to make Ramsay's dogs eat him ... .- The crying threatened to return, but Sansa took a deep breath and managed to prevent her from doing so. She ran her tongue over her lips and kept talking- .. Sandor ... I just wanted to be happy ... I've seen so much death ... and I feel like I've lost so much in my life ...- One of her hands on Sandor's burned face -... What just happened is ...- she shook her head from side to side -... it has been ...

\- Incredible ... .- he said, adding what he was sure she was going to say. He squeezed her hand to his face, something he never thought, that he could never do with anyone - ... I ... never ... - it was so difficult to express what he felt he couldn't find the words ... Sansa ... I ... I've ... I've been with women ... but it was always a relief, and always for money ... you can imagine that nobody in their right mind would want to go with me ... - His hoarse voice emanated resentment and perhaps a hint of resignation.

Sansa smiled. That immense man, tanned in a thousand battles, which had killed a thousand men, was opening his heart to her ... and she knew that it would not be easy to do so.

\- Your temper, would not help anything, I'm sure of it ...

Sandor laughed ... and they both started laughing while looking into each other's eyes.

\- You're right ...- .- he said nodding while still smiling. He took Sansa's hand and kissed her delicately -... I've never worried about being nice to anyone ... and neither to those women. In addition, most of the time I was drunk ...- caressed her soft cheek -... That spawn of Lanister ...- said raising his head and, returning to his memories, of his life protecting Joffrey - ... I had no right to make you suffer the way I did ... - he swallowed and looked at her again ... A part of me, defended you instinctively ... I don't like to make someone suffer , who has not done anything to deserve it ... but then ...- stroked her hair again, which fell loose covering her breasts- ... then, as you grew up before my eyes, I became obsessed with you ... I couldn't stop looking at you ... dreaming, thinking about you ...

\- You got to scare me ...- she said with a frown.- all those times that you assaulted me through the hallways of the palace ...- she ducked her head a second- .. I couldn't understand you ... you protected me but time….

Sandor nodded emphatically.

\- I know ... but ... I didn't know how to behave ... there were times when I just wanted you without more, anywhere I would have made you mine ... and others, I could only think about preventing Joffrey from hurting you ... I just wanted you to stay still, and please him ...

At that moment Sansa put her fingers on his lips preventing him from continuing to speak.

\- And the day came that you saved me from being raped ... You killed those men and got me out of there ...

Sandor took a breath. He remembered it as if it had happened a few hours ago. He didn't even have to think about it ...

\- I don't think Joffrey would have cared what could happen to me ... but Cersei would have killed you if something happens to me ... He was a hostage for her in the fight against my brother ...

Sandor nodded.

\- Yes ... you were and Tyrion thanked me, which I thought of killing when I found out that I had married you ...

Sansa shook her head from side to side with energy.

\- No ... Tyrion was always a gentleman with me ...

\- Yes ... it's true ... I've had time to get to know the dwarf better ... but ... I'm a murderer ... you know ...- Sansa smiled, ducking her head. It was something that she had very clear -... I only know how to kill ...- He settled better in bed completely surrounding Sansa's narrow waist, with his arms -... When I saw myself surrounded by the battle of the Black Waters the fire, I could only think of running away ... but when I was about to leave there, terrified, without looking back ... I remembered you and could not do it without looking for you ... Possibly I would have dragged you with me ... - He crossed her face with his dark eyes- ... but you sang that song to me and shattered me inside. I would never have hurt you ...

He could not keep talking. He kissed her hard and Sansa returned that kiss, while her hands caressed his muscular back.

He separated from her and leaned his forehead against hers.

-... I have never been able to, nor have I wanted to feel linked to anyone- ... but with you everything was different ... and I swear, that I have hated you for it, I think, that even more than I have come to hate me brother ...- he looked around- .. that is why it is still impossible for me to believe that we are here ..- he kissed her again ... together ... and that you want to be with me, that you feel something like that for me ...

Sansa hung on his neck and now it was she who kissed him.

\- I know what you are ... and what you were ... but not only are the wounds that run through your body. Those burns that marked you for life ... I also have mine, as you have seen. - She ducked her head looking at the cuts that covered her skin-. ... A part of our soul is shattered by what we have been able to do ... but ... we also know that if things had been different, we would never have been like that ... and that is why we deserve some happiness. .. don't you think?

andor ran his tongue over his lips catching the taste of Sansa deposited in them.

\- Really, do you feel that I, a broken man, with no future, can I give you the happiness you aspire to? - he asked in a broken voice.

Sansa took her hand and slowly, she lay on her back on the bed, causing him to do it on top of her.

\- I have no doubt ... but you have ...- she said stroking again, his cheek burned -... to let me, try to make you happy.

Sandor looked at her intensely before kissing her again. No need to say anything else.

Now they were in no hurry ... the thirst that had consumed them had already been quenched.

They delivered without fear of pleasure.

Sansa ran through the tips of her fingers all the scars that filled Sandor's huge body, while he kissed every inch of her body, licking anxiously the wounds that Ramsay made her ...going down from the neck, going through her perfect breasts, descending through her abdomen until you reach the corner between her long legs ...

Sansa jumped when she noticed how her beard caressed the inside of her thighs ... She never imagined that part of her skin was so sensitive.

Sandor, slowly, made her lie down again.

\- Enjoy. This is for a Queen ... My queen ...- he said, smiling, as he sank his face again for moisture, and raised her legs, stroking them.

Sansa lay down again and closed her eyes.

When Sandor's soft tongue touched a certain place, her whole body shuddered ... and when she started playing with it, she had to put her hand on her mouth so as not to scream.

The pleasure was so intense that she thought she would pass out, but instead she pressed Sandor's face more tightly against her ... Sandor introduced a finger, noticing the moisture her actions proved, while increasing the pressure and speed of his tongue ...

Sansa squirmed without wanting to take off from him, until suddenly she was still ... for a moment, explode.

An immense pleasure ran through her from the very center of her being, making her almost convulsed, and letting a long, deep groan escape from her throat.

Sandor couldn't wait any longer. He sat up feeling his erect member throbbing, from the need to be inside her.

Sansa saw him and received him just as much as he needs. The orgasm, which he had just felt, had not been enough… she needed him inside…

She took Sandor's face in her hands and began kissing him, as he slowly entered her wet and warm interior.

Sansa received him, closing her eyes and holding her breath ... He sank his face into her neck and looking for her breasts ... her golden nipples,  
which hardened sought, in turn, her mouth.

Sansa circled Sandor's hips with her legs accompanying her movements ...

Slow and deep attacks that filled her, and made him moan. Until she screamed again and shuddered, causing her vagina to contract around Sandor's penis ... until he could no longer explode inside her ... He arched his back back and shouted his name, while waves of pleasure ran through him from top to bottom ...

Sansa heard between groans, as he shouted her name, and felt that something more than pleasure grew inside her ... She knew that, now and forever, it would belong to that man, and he to her.

When Sandor exhausted by the effort and emotions fell by her side, Sansa could see the tears that rolled down his cheeks. She came over and hugged him.

Sandor buried his face in her chest, and cried, for all the wounds that had marked his life full of despair ... and Sansa cried with him, for her own wounds.

* * *

Swaying gently by the sea, lying on the bed and still looking at each other, they let in, the few minutes left to wake up. Feeling like the magic of that one night unique in their lives, that they would never forget to spend the years that passed, was disappearing.

When the first sunbeam entered the room, Sansa hugged Sandor tightly.

\- I have to go...

Sandor said nothing. He couldn't stop time ... He kissed her slowly, letting her then get out of his arms and get dressed.

With one last glimpse of the one he knew very clearly was the love of his life, Sansa opened the door and left the cabin, thinking that there was much of him to discover, much, that she wanted to discover.

She had to make up for lost time and that night had only been the beginning ...

What she didn't know was, that fate had other plans ...

**To be continue...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

Sansa came out of the cabin. She looked both ways down the hall and closed the robe around her neck.

The morning was especially cold ... or was it that she longed for the heat of Sandor's body? ... She smiled ... Surely that was it. Her skin asked him to feel it again as soon as possible. She sighed, the smile on her lips.

She would ask Claire, her new maid, to prepare a hot bath for her as soon as she arrived.

She headed the way to her cabin, leaning against the walls to save the swing of the ship, without noticing the noise that the crew made returning to their chores. Lost in the memories of an unforgettable night, she did not know, that at that moment, a pair of eyes were following her.

When Sansa, exulting with happiness, closed the door of her room, those same eyes turned annoyed and annoyed to observe the place where she had come from.

* * *

She had just dried her long red hair when Claire re-entered the room. He approached the small dressing table she was sitting on and gave her a note:

\- Sir Yohn Royce has asked me to deliver this to you.

Without adding anything else, she discreetly left the cabin.

Sansa took the small envelope, of vast parchment, with the Rune Stone stamp, and opened it.

Sir Yohn, with exquisite education, asked her to go to his cabin.

Sansa left him on the narrow table, gathered her hair into a high bun and rose to meet who had been an expert and faithful ally, especially since Littlefinger's death. He had boarded the ship with Sansa and the son of Lisa Arryn, the lord of the Eagles' Nest. They would disembark in Gulltown, while Sansa and the entourage of Winterfell would do so in WhiteHarbor.

When Sansa arrived, a servant opened the door and let her in, then left the room, leaving them alone.

She found him with his hands clasped behind his back, watching the leaden morning sky through a small porthole.

\- Is there a problem with Robert?-. She asked as soon as she entered, somewhat worried. The boy had been locked in his cabin with strong dizziness since the beginning of the trip.

\- No, my lady, there is not. It is perfectly, within what fits ...- He said, sighing. Sansa interpreted it, as a sign of disgust at the weak character of a boy, the fruit of years of spoiled education, on the part of his unstable mother.

Sir Yohn lowered his head and began pacing the room.

\- I want to tell you about something that worries me, and that has to do with you ...

Sansa smiled strangely.

\- Tell me ...- she said, inviting him to tell her.

The Valley Knight swallowed hard and ducked his head away from Sansa's steady gaze.

\- I have been involved in certain rumors that have left me deeply puzzled.

Sansa frowned. Out of sheer instinct, she became defensive. The rune stone lord's expression was no longer affable.

\- What kind of rumors? .- she asked him.

Sir Yohn raised his head again and this time, he did fix his deep eyes on her.

\- What is the nature of your relationship with Clegane? .-he snapped without further ado.

Sansa blanched. She did not expect the conversation to have to do with Sandor.

\- My relationship? ... I can't understand you ...- he said trying not to show his bewilderment.

He nodded. He approached her as he said:

\- I want you to tell me why he's on this ship -. He was barely a few inches from her.

The future Queen of the North, clasped her hands tightly and straightened her back as much as possible. She didn't have to look scared ... although she certainly was.

\- Well ... he ... - her thoughts are crowded in her brain and they didn't let her reason. A terrible foreboding was taking over her -... He demonstrated his courage in the battle against the night army defending Winterfell ... Also, my sister, she has a life debt to him, and neither of them wanted, that he stay in Landing alone ... We want him to have a future in the North if he wants ... It's only fair.

Sir Yohn straightened his back and hardened his gaze.

\- My lady ...- the treatment that she had always been given, now, sounded to Sansa, cold and empty- .. I want you to explain to me why they saw you leave this cabin this morning.

* * *

Sandor had barely managed to sleep a couple of hours. Sansa's scent filled everything and did not let him rest.

He felt the brush of her skin on his hands. Closing his eyes, he couldn't stop seeing her body and her wonderful smile ... and her eyes. Her eyes that begged him to make her his, a thousand times.

She had just left and he missed her greatly.

Desperate, he washed, dressed quickly, and left the cabin, intending to eat something, and go out on deck, looking for some fresh air.

* * *

Siir Yohn shifted nervously from one side of the room to the other.

\- They saw you go out in a light robe! - He yelled at Sansa. Emphasizing each of the words-… What did you think you were doing?

\- You can't talk to me like that ... I'm the future Queen of the North! -. she snapped at him with all the pride she had left-. It's been a long time since anyone dared yell at me like that.

The old gentleman stopped when he heard her, bowing his head slightly, and approached Sansa slowly. His expression changed slightly, realizing that perhaps he had overstepped his vehemence. Sansa had made it clear that her hand was not shaking when defending herself from possible attacks on her or her family ... The image of a Little Finger bleeding to death in the Winterfell room, and of the few remains found of Ramsay Bolton came to his mind .

He slowly approached her.

\- You are not yet, my girl ...- he said without screaming this time, trying now to be a conciliator -... I went to your call to win back the Winterfell from the Boltons and save Jon ... .- he took it delicately from the arm-. You can be a great queen, I know. I have seen you make decisions that many men would never want to have to make. You are brave, intelligent and determined ... You have what it takes, running for yourselves, to be a just Queen, but one forget that you are the sister of the one who should be King in the North ...- Sir Yohn paused to speak again. His tone of voice, less angry than before, made Sansa relax -... When I saw Clegane come up, it is true, that I understood your generosity towards him, because I recognize the work he did, but this is unacceptable ...- Silence fell again-. He is not suitable for a Queen of the North ... He is an unscrupulous assassin, who has had no problem fighting against your House, killing, destroying innocents ... Not to mention his age ... He could be your father!

Sansa ducked her head. She was not prepared to discuss her relationship with anyone, what's more, it was still difficult for her to understand her.

\- There can be no buts, my lady, you have to realize that he is not appropriate under any circumstances ... He is a murderous monster ...

She also shook her head from side to side, denying with emphasis.

\- He never was with me! .- she exclaimed, tired of feeling the contempt that the nobleman felt for Sandor-. He was the only one who cared about me ...- she looked up -... You have no idea what I've been through.

Sir Yohn ran one of his calloused hands over Sansa's cold face.

\- I can imagine ... but you have to be responsible. In the North not everyone would accept a relationship like that ...- He moved away from her again-.  
Factions will be created that present suitors and if you persist in this, they will even doubt your ability to govern, and taking into account that your brothers cannot occupy the position that would correspond to them by right, most likely, it will start a civil war, for power in the North.

Sansa put her hand to her mouth. Part of her, she could see clearly that what the Valley noble was saying was true.

Lord Yohn continued speaking.

A queen cannot behave like a peasant -. he said, looking her in the eyes, and then added-. What matters least is who she wants. She has to do the right thing, because many depend on it.

Sansa wanted to scream. She wanted to shout to the four winds that they knew nothing about him ... but she couldn't do it ... They were her nobles and they had to trust her, how could she be Queen without them? I owed them respect. All of them had come to the cam whenever she had called them, without a word of reproach. She could not disappoint them.

She looked down for a few seconds. She wiped away the tears that streamed down her face, stretched her dress, slowly returned to raising her head to look at him, and in a firm voice said:

\- I swear to you that I will not do anything that endangers the future of the North ... I cannot disappoint my brothers, my parents, or all those who in these difficult times have given their lives because I asked them to.

Sir Yohn was about to nod, but at that moment, a tremendous thump from the hallway made them turn, startling them.

\- What was that? - asked Sir Yohn ... Then he went to the door, and opened it suddenly.

Sansa came out behind him.

She could quickly see a fist-sized hole in one of the wooden walls of the hallway.

She turned in fear, fearing the worst, and saw the huge figure of Sandor disappear in him cabin. She watched as he closed the door, with force, as soon as he entered.

Sansa forgetting everything, for a moment, went up there, and started banging on the door.

\- Sandor! Open me please! I don't know what you may have heard, but it's not ... it's not ...- she sighed and put her hands on the door -... it's not ...- she took a deep breath, not knowing what else to say.

Yohn Royce's harsh voice came to her from the end of the hall.

\- My lady...

When she quickly turned to look at him, he simply bowed to her and went into his cabin.

Sansa closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

Shaking her head from side to side annoyed and overcome by the situation, she tried to speak to Sandor again.

\- Please, you have to let me in!

She moved the door knob, but even though it gave way, it did not open. No one could be heard inside.

She leaned her forehead against the cold wood and pleaded once more:

\- Sandor ...- This time she didn't raise her voice.-... Please let me in ...

She turned away from the door and waited anxiously for a few minutes.

Nothing happened.

She covered her face with her hands and seconds later, sad and worried, she returned to her cabin.

**To be continue.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

The days passed slowly, but at last, they glimpsed Gulltown one morning of overcast sky that threatened snow water. The strong and cold winds that came from the North, made the trip longer than normal, making the passage and the crew impatient. It was not good to stay long at sea, heading north. Everyone knew that before reaching Gulltown, they would start to see ice sheets, which would increase, on their way to WhiteHarbor.

Seeing the shoreline, the crew, relieved, prepared for the berthing and landing of the entourage, Lord Royce among them.

Sansa had kept her distance from the knight, and except for the lunches and dinners, which they shared with the captain in his cabin, they had barely seen each other.

Not a single day that had passed since the conversion they had maintained, Sansa had stopped thinking about it, and at no time, of those horrible days, had she managed to speak to Sandor. Sadly she assumed that he had overheard the entire conversation. She went to her cabin several times, but Sandor never opened the door for her. They had crossed, once, on deck, but he had moved away from her, without giving her time to approach. On one occasion, their eyes met, and the intensity of his gaze said it all.

She went up on deck to say goodbye to her cousin. Robin looked horrible. He had barely eaten the entire trip, and as she hugged him, she noticed how thin he was. His pale complexion and his lost gaze made him wonder if Lord Royce shouldn't worry about Eyrie's future any more considering that that future depended on someone so weak, than on the future of Winterfell.

She shook that thought from her mind. Lord Royce spoke to her for her sake, she was sure of it, as much as it pained her to admit it, and he did not deserve that she should think ill of him.

She kissed Robin on the cheek and walked him to the walkway that led him to the mainland. Sansa, realizing that it had started to rain, tightened the collar of her coat, trying to prevent the cold from getting into her bones.

Robin got into the carriage that was waiting for him on foot of the boat, giving him one last greeting. Sansa handed it back to her and then watched as Lord Royce closed the door and turned to look at her. His eyes locked on hers for a few seconds, then he gave her a small bow, got on his horse, and walked away.

Sansa sighed. She approached the gunwale, rested her hands on the sturdy wood, and remained there, watching as they departed and as the ship's crew, after loading new provisions, carried anchors. She did not want to think about anything, she just wanted to be carried away by the movement of the ship, fleeing for a few moments, from everything she would have to assume when she got home.

-You're going to be cold. You should go inside.

She turned around scared. Sandor was behind her. Covered with a thick layer of wool, his face was barely visible.

She, excited by his unexpected presence, immediately went to him,

\- Sandor, I have to talk to you ... I'm so sorry for what you heard ...

Sandor raised her head and watched the city recede, as she heard Sansa speak. She saw the deep dark circles around his eyes, and realized with surprise and some concern, that he could no longer see the harsh expression he had seen in previous days ... Instead, there was ... resignation?

\- I understand what that old man wanted to tell you ...- he said without looking at her -... He's right ...

Sansa unable to contain herself, she put her hand on his arm ... She longed so much to touch him ... and that he touched her.

Sandor lowered her head, took her white hand and squeezed it tight. Sansa closed her eyes. Sandor continued speaking in just a whisper.

\- I would have liked you to have defended what we have ... but I do not think you are prepared for it ...- that phrase, which could have sounded like a reproach, was not at all ...- You have on your shoulders the weight of an entire kingdom and that's much more important than me ... much more ... and ... it's true, I'm much older than you, and I'm a murderer and always will be ... and I'm a monster ... I can't be anything to you ... .- He held the jaw tight- ... You must choose well or your sense of duty will end up killing you ... The Starks are all the same, you always do the right thing ... why would you be different?

\- Sandor, no ... I want to tell you ...

\- Let me finish ...- he said, lowering his head slightly -... I have thought a lot about us, on that night we spent together, the best night of my life ...- He took a deep breath- ... the future ... and I've made a decision.

Sansa shook her head from side to side vigorously, fearing the worst. She started to speak before he stopped her.

\- I recognize that Lord Royce has made me doubt everything, but I can not stop feeling what I feel ... for you .- she raised her head, looking with determination at Sandor- .. and I know that you also feel something for me ... something intense and wonderful ...

Sandor nodded slowly. He looked into her deep blue eyes feeling that all the determination he had armed himself was collapsing at his feet.

He swallowed, crossed his fingers with Sansa's, approached her and bending down, kissed her gently on the lips. It was a soft kiss, but long ... as if he wanted to keep the imprint of his lips on hers, but without wanting to go further ... That would make everything harder.

When he separated, he said:

\- I'll stay in Winterfell for a while. I will work as hard as I can to earn a living. When I feel better and can get a horse, I will possibly go to the lands of Gendry ...

\- No ... No ...- she started to say.

He nodded, releasing her hand.

\- Yes, little bird, yes ... I thought it might not be like that ... but no. This is correct. Always it was..

He walked away from her, leaving her alone, under the snow, feeling tears streaming down his cheeks.

**To be continue...**


End file.
